<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Run Something Bi You by gala_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315922">Let Me Run Something Bi You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples'>gala_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless First Impressions [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Questioning, Season/Series 08, lingering feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ve dives headfirst into Kev dominating her and waits for her feelings for Svetlana to fade away, now that she's getting the kink she needs.</p><p>Spoiler: they don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher/Svetlana Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless First Impressions [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Run Something Bi You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'pride' for my Shameless prompt card.</p><p>This isn't a Fiona bashing fic, but her advice in 8x06 is terrible. "You've fucked a woman for a few years off and on, but you're 100% straight you just want to be dominated." Really? REALLY??? When I finished season 8 I knew I needed to write a fic in which there's some rationality, such as the concept that orientation is a spectrum.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s about a week of sexy dominant Kev before Veronica realises Fiona was wrong about her. Not, like, all the way wrong. Kev can be crazy sexy when he’s taking charge, and Fiona was the one to remind her of that. But she said that that was Ve’s only draw to Svetlana. And that’s not true. Even with Kev being a tiger in the sack, she still follows Svetlana’s movement with a subconscious eye, still perks up when she hears her say something in accented bitchiness to an annoying customer. </p><p>It’s exciting, walking into the Alibi with Svetlana’s new wardrobe on a hanger in her hand. She’s going to lay down the law, Kevin’s going to lay down the law, and Svetlana won’t be able to do anything but take it. </p><p>It backfires immediately. Somehow, despite it being the worst article of clothing Ve could find at Walmart, Svetlana still looks hot. She shouldn’t be this hot when she’s in dress code specifically meant to make her dowdy. Ve thought once the skin was covered she’d stop remembering all the great times they’d had when it was uncovered. Instead she just wants to rip the buttons off Svetlana’s blouse and tug her tight jeans all the way down her supple legs.</p><p>And then it continues to backfire. As they boss over her dealings with a hot Russian woman, and send her to do the garbage, she clearly begins reacting to the treatment. When Svetlana spends the whole day on her laptop, Veronica gets concerned. She doesn’t want to be scared of someone she already loves and hates. That’s too many emotions. But she’s killed at least one person -and Ve really wouldn’t doubt more- and they’ve pissed her off. So when Kev puts his foot down about revealing the laptop on day two, Ve sides with him. They’ve got to double down on domination and make sure she knows she can’t kill them and get away with it.</p><p>In hindsight, bad move. The demand makes Svetlana have all but an emotional breakdown in front of them. It’s dead words with a dead delivery but the equivalent to a person who feels things normally would be sobbing relentlessly. It fucking kills Ve to watch, and she knows it shocked Kev too, because they talk about it as soon as they’re on their way home, out of earshot.</p><p>The solution is obvious. If Svetlana is so upset that this other hand whore got the American dream and she didn’t, through method of bagging a rich old dude, then they’ll get her a rich old dude. She’ll be happy, and Ve won’t have to think about her anymore, because she’ll be taken.</p><p>Ve is relieved when she fails spectacularly at getting Gerald. The geezer deserves to be punched in the face for saying he’ll give her forty bucks for a half hour. Ve nearly cheers. Which is fucking inappropriate, she knows. She and Kev came up with this plan for Lana’s sake. She should want Svetlana to catch her man. But she doesn’t. She wants to give Lana a hug because she’s sad, not help her sell herself to a sugar daddy. It’s not good. It’s really really bad. She’s not sure where to even begin fixing this.</p><p>Well, no. She’s got one idea. They don’t have the cash flow for more therapy but she does have a resident gay. A gay who’s even getting into counselling gay teens. It’s perfect.</p><p>It’s only one fifteen by the time they’re home. Ve carries Gemma in as Kev gets Amy, and once they’re in their beds, nips over to the Gallaghers. She doesn’t feel bad about knocking on the door. Any Gallagher worth their salt will still be up.</p><p>Sure enough, it’s a full house. Fiona is lecturing Carl about the danger of early marriage in the living room, though she spares enough time to say her hellos. Frank is drinking in the kitchen, Debbie is at work, Lip’s light is on as Ve trots up the stairs, and Ian’s flipping through his bible with headphones on, evidently trying to ignore Kassidi’s wailing in Carl’s bedroom. Only Franny and Liam are asleep, already indoctrinated with the ability to sleep through a fire alarm’s worth of noise.</p><p>Ve crosses to the bed, and lifts an ear of his headphones up. “Got a minute?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Ian slips them off and rests them on the pillow beside him, and puts his bible on his chest, splayed open to the page he was looking for. Fiona told her he’d found religion. Makes Ve wonder how different Gay Church is from Black Church. “What’s up?”</p><p>“How did you know you were gay?”</p><p>“You know I had this conversation with Kev a few weeks ago?”</p><p>“Figures.” Of course Kev went to Ian when he wanted to try to be gay out of spite. “Well he didn’t tell me whatever you told him, so give a woman a break. How’d you know?”</p><p>Ian puts his bible on top of his headphones and sits up. “There’s this thing called heteronormativity. Or compulsory heterosexuality. It basically means the world expecting you to be straight, and that pressure making you think you are too. I had a crush on a girl when I was a kid, because I had to, and she was the most guyish girl I could find. And then all of a sudden, there was Justin Timberlake, and I realised it was bullshit.”</p><p>“So it was just about who baby-Ian wanted to pop his cherry with?”</p><p>“I’m not saying a sex drive is the only thing to being gay. Some people don’t want to have sex, but they still love a person of their own gender with all their heart. But part of it is. I want to fuck men, and I’m gay.”</p><p>“But if ...someone was really gay, wouldn’t they want to bang their hot best friend?” It seemed like the logical conclusion when she came up with it at Fiona’s apartment.</p><p>Ian doesn’t think so, though. “I had friends in high school. One or two of them might have kept a secret about watching-porn-together handjobs. But who did I sleep with? Kash and Mickey. Friendship and attraction are two totally different things, unless you’re demi.”</p><p>“Demi?”</p><p>Ian shakes his head. “No need to get into it. You’re not. You know, it’s okay if you want to fuck women, right?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’m guessing Fiona’s really judgmental about it all, isn’t she. I know how she gets. Any time something isn’t how she thinks it should be, she loses her shit. She’s been on my ass half my life.”</p><p>Ve’s not about to put up with this little shit dissing her closest friend. “She saved your ass a million times, you mean.”</p><p>Ian rolls his eyes. “Yeah, she did, I know she did. I’m just saying, your best friend is never going to tell you you should do anything but live happily heterosexually ever after with Kevin. So this is me, telling you, you’re beautiful for wanting to fuck women. It’s what God wants from you.”</p><p>Okay, yeah. Gay Church is definitely different from Black Church. Ve can’t imagine Mom saying that, not for a second. And Ian does have a point. She can think of a dozen times Fiona’s talked about how important it is that she and Kev stay fake-married and raise their babies together. Fiona has a vested interest in her being not into women, just hoodwinked by a dominant con artist.</p><p>She thinks about it that night. Doesn’t sleep too well, and before you know it Gemma is giggling and singing to her stuffie, loudly, and it’s the beginning of a new day. And the first thing they do on that new day is invite Svet over, so they can instruct her on how to better ensnare a man. Kevin wants to try it again, and Ve isn’t ready to tell him she doesn’t want to. So she writes up their two point plan on the whiteboard, 1) etiquette, 2) copying what she hears in her ear, and tries to make herself feel like this isn’t a giant mistake.</p><p>In preparation for the date Ve has to give the earpiece and mic to Kevin. They both know Ve’s faster on her feet, quicker with a charming witty reply. What only she knows is she’ll sabotage the date if she has the chance. She’s thought about it all day, and she wants Svet to fail. So she lies and says the earbud hurts her ear, that it doesn’t fit into her ear canal properly. Kev takes it, and her feelings are no longer able to jeopardize things.</p><p>For a second time Ve is nothing but deeply relieved when Svetlana grabs the guy’s dick and derails things completely. It doesn’t turn into a fist fight this time, but it’s also no longer a date. He doesn’t last ten minutes before gulping down his drink and leaving. Svet doesn’t stick around to get Kev’s play by play post game analysis, just heads upstairs to where the kids are sleeping. Ve listens for confirmation that she’s inside before turning off the baby monitor. Then she pours Tommy another beer and tries not to think about Lana all alone upstairs, as she has Kev to stand beside her.</p><p>It’s a long night, each minute taking an hour before it’s finally close and they can mop and cash out. Part of Ve wants to go over to the Gallaghers, sit on the front porch and wait for Fiona to get home so they can talk. But she thinks Ian is right. Fiona’s gonna tell her what Fiona wants her to hear, not what Ve actually needs to hear. And it doesn’t matter what Fiona thinks anyway. It only matters what Kevin thinks, and she’s not going to find that out slamming Old Styles in the moonlight with Fi.</p><p>Ve knows one of her best qualities beyond the superficial shit like her hair and boobs is her honesty. It was hard to tell Kev the first time she was falling in love with Lana. It was harder to tell him the second time when Lana fucked her in the Alibi and rekindled things. And it’s even harder now. But she has to. She waits until he’s settled on the couch with a beer, about to turn the tv on, and turns to face him.</p><p>“Kev, I don’t want Lana to marry some wrinkly old man.”</p><p>“What? Why? Are you thinking about the wrinkles? Because yeah they’ll probably have to have sex right after the wedding but maybe not much after. How high of a sex drive could an eighty year old have anyway?”</p><p>“No, Kev. I don’t want her to marry anyone. Not even a guy or girl our age.” </p><p>Ve is expecting to have to explain more. Sometimes though, Kevin can really surprise her. He sighs and says, “yeah, me neither. It’s stupid, right? She calls us stupid a lot, and she’s right, isn’t she.”</p><p>“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Ve takes a breath and returns to normal volume, grateful that the girls are with Svetlana and the whole conversation hasn’t been postponed by accidentally waking up her toddlers. “I don’t know if stupid or smart matters when you love someone. And I do. Fiona convinced me I wasn’t gay I just like being yelled at, but I think I like being yelled at <i>and</i> I’m kinda gay. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kevin envelops her in a hug like falling into a bowl of warm oatmeal. It’s so comforting. She’ll never stop loving this man, even if there’s also something comforting about a woman who can get rid of a body without getting caught. Growing up with Mom and Dad’s inability to care for Marty, comfort is high on Veronica’s list of important qualities.</p><p>“Babe, I thought you were kinda gay the minute I found out about Lana’s wifely duties when we were separated. It’s not new news.”</p><p>Veronica’s head rears back as she raises her eyebrows at him. Since when- “But you tried to dominate me straight.”</p><p>“Yeah, because it’s what you wanted. Also it was hot. Also I like when you cook me meals and feed them to me,” he continues to add. “But it doesn’t make you only straight.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that?”</p><p>Kev shrugs. “I don’t get to decide who you think you are. I know lots of people who are gay. Ian checked me out a bunch when he was a teenager and I didn’t say shit. And I guessed Mickey way before he tried to kill his dad at the christening party. But it’s not my call.”</p><p>Ve focuses for a second on pulling off her earrings, moving the post out of her lobe and guiding it into the backing. It gives her a second to process. Or to want to process, at least. “Can we go over this one more time? Yeah? Okay. So I’m kinda gay.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And we both want to fuck Lana more.” Kev didn’t actually say that, but brief tantrum over the ladygasm or not, Kevin really enjoys sex with Svetlana. Ve knows it. How could someone not?</p><p>“Yeah,” Kev says, confirming her assumption.</p><p>“And I love her and you, and you like her and love me, and we think she likes you and loves me. And it’s okay that it’s uneven.”</p><p>“Think so.”</p><p>“And no business arrangements are going to change without a lawyer present.” Seriously, they need to stop just agreeing to Svet’s business decisions after a little halfhearted protesting.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“You’re really okay with all of this?” She watches Kev carefully. He’s not usually capable of hiding his feelings, but this is important to get right.</p><p>“Babe, I just want you to be happy. And me. I like me being happy too. Svet made us happy more times than she made us not happy, I think. So that’s okay, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I fuckin’ love you, Kevin Ball,” she says before climbing onto his lap. The twins aren’t home, she’s going to fuck her man in the living room.</p><p>They open the Alibi on Fridays. The regulars are all two beers in by the time Lana comes down in her breakfast robe to pour some vodka directly into her mouth. Ve understands the sentiment. She really does. For different reasons than Lana, true. She’s probably still upset about the successful hooker and not having her life on par, while Ve’s trying to decide if it’s really a good idea for her and Kev to do this again. She plucks the bottle out of Lana’s hand, and doesn’t miss the flinch that’s already festering from a few days of being overbearing. She doesn’t like that at all. That flinch makes her feel like an asshole. She and Kevin will have to stop that, like right away. Not that he’s done anything yet, and there’s been a few opportunities. They’re on the same page, she guesses. </p><p>It’s just past noon when Kev begins to pull her into the back. Ve whips the bar towel over her shoulder and follows her man. Frank’s not in yet, and all the other drunks can be somewhat trusted to be unsupervised for five minutes. </p><p>“Do you want to drink and fuck and think about it more? Or do you want to fuck her on the pool table? Cause Ve, I kind of want to fuck her on the pool table.”</p><p>Well, now that it’s in her head, yeah of course she wants to fuck Svetlana on the pool table. It’s seen her through a lot of her relationship already; the first sex she and Kev had after separation, the first sex with Svet after getting her out of immigration. Seems kind of fitting they have the first threesome of the rest of their lives on it too.</p><p>“We’ll have to kick out Kermit and Tommy and everyone. Can we afford that?” </p><p>“That’s not a ‘no I don’t want to’.” </p><p>“You’re right. It’s a business move. Remember we just talked about not losing control of the business?”</p><p>“How about I call Carol, ask her to babysit? The girls haven’t seen Dom in a while. Once the bar’s closed, we bring her here.”</p><p>“Yeah, call Mom.” Either she takes the girls away so there can be awesome sex, or she takes the girls away so Ve can drink herself into a coma if, after all this self realization, Svetlana’s not into it anymore. Both outcomes still necessitate Ve having Big Girl Alone Time.</p><p>Ve knows she’s not imagining the smirk Lana has as they lay down the rules of their returned relationship. Lana already thinks she’s in control. Ve sees it, she just doesn’t care any more. What this throuple has taught her is that things change all the time. Responsibilities shift. Lana can be in control of some of it, as long as it’s not everything. Besides, Frank went on a rant about love languages a week ago, and unlike most of his dumb racist shit, Ve actually listened to it enough to google it later. Lana shows love through doing and caretaking. Following the languages thing, she’s an Acts of Service lover. If it’s sometimes deeply manipulative, well, how much above board action can Ve really expect from an sex trafficked ex hooker with a history of abuse? Name a single time in Svetlana’s life telling the truth or gently suggesting something got her anywhere. Even suggesting Ian stay away from Yevgeny after the baby napping, a totally reasonable suggestion in Ve’s book -she loves Ian but she’s also a parent- resulted in Mickey kicking her out of the house.</p><p>The after hours sex is fan-fucking-tastic. It’s the most sex Ve’s ever had in twelve hours; multiple sessions overnight and into the dawning morning. They don’t sleep as much as they catnap between orgasms. For the first time ever Ve orgasms while upside down in a near handstand, blood rushing to her pussy and her head. Not for the first time, Lana knows exactly the amount of fingers to put up Kev’s ass to get him to pop off like a champagne bottle. Chains come out, as well as PVC and lingerie, and the average Alibi patron wouldn’t correctly guess who wears what when. It’s the fuck session they all deserve after so much emotional distress.</p><p>But even better than marathon awesome sex, in Ve’s book? The next morning when Lana picks up Yevgeny from that old Russian nanny, while she and Kev get the girls, and then they all cram in at the table together, reading the newspaper and helping the kids feed themselves. It’s just like how things used to be, before things got bad. It’s good to have it back again.</p><p>No. It’s better than good. It’s exactly what she wants. Sure, it might not last forever. It’s impossible to say. But it’s what makes Ve happiest now, and she’s not letting anyone tell her she’s not allowed to be happy. Not her regulars, not her mom, and not Fiona. Ve’s too proud now to let <i>anyone</i> tear her joy away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>